She is still a part of my heart
by KyoPsycho
Summary: Draco hat sich in Harry verliebt und will dies nun seier Mutter mitteilen. Jahre später tauchen in einem kleine Dorf in England zwei dunkle Gestallten auf, die das Grab der Malfoys besuchen. Was geschah ihm Hause Malfoy?


She is still a part of my heart

Längst wusste er um die Gefahr, in die er all jene gebracht hatte, die er liebte. Sein Herz hatte gewählt und damit nicht nur sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht.

Um seinen Vater sorgte er sich nicht, der hatte nichts zu befürchte, viel zu wichtig war er für Voldemort. Eine seiner besten Schachfiguren, die der dunkle Lord nach Belieben mal hier hin mal dort hin rückte. Und Lucius Malfoy hatte nicht mal genug Stolz dem zu widerstehen.

In der Öffentlichkeit war er der unnahbare Malfoy, dessen silber-graue Augen kälter als Eis und härter als Stahl waren, doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus.

Lucius Malfoy kroch vor Voldemort im Dreck und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Er zitterte schon vor Angst, wenn der Lord nur in der Nähe war. Dabei würde dieser sich doch ins eigene Fleisch schneiden, sollte er Lucius wirklich töten. Niemand sonst stand so sehr in der Gunst der Zaubererwelt, außer vielleicht Dumbledore oder Harry Potter selbst. Lucius Malfoy wat in der Lage einem klarzumachen, dass er unschuldig sei, selbst wenn er mit rauchendem Zauberstab auf einem Berg Leichen stand. Diese wichtige Figur zu verlieren könnte den Dunklen Lord schachmatt setzten.

Anders stand es da um seine Mutter, als Frau war sie durch eine Jede ersetzbar. Würde heraus kommen, dass er, Draco Malfoy, niemand anderen als Harry Potter liebte, dann müsste auch seine Mutter damit rechnen hart bestraft zu werden.

Draco schauderte schon beim Gedanken daran. Die Strafen des Lords, wenn man sie denn überlebte, waren so grausam, dass der Geist des Gefolterten oft großen Schaden nahm.

Ohne darüber nach zu denken zog er die kleine Kette unter seiner Robe hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Anhänger und betrachtete das Bild der hübschen Frau darin. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und hell blaue Augen, ihre Haut war von vornehmer Blässe und ihre geschwungenen Lippen zierte ein hübsches Lächeln.

Draco liebte seine Mutter abgöttisch. Sein Leben lang war sie die einzige Person gewesen, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte geliebt zu werden. Sie hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn Lucius ihn voller Kälte abgewiesen hatte. Sein Vater war nie sonderlich zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen. Hatte Draco mit eiserner Disziplin erzogen und ihm beigebracht die Maske der Malfoys perfekt zu tragen. Einzig seine Mutter hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, ihn getröstet, ihm gezeigt, dass sie ihn liebte und ihm Wäre gegeben.

Sanft strich er mit einem Finger über das kleine Bild, sein Blick wurde glasig und ging ins Leere. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte zu Harry Potter. „Du vermisst sehr, nicht wahr?", seine sanfte Stimme streichelte Dracos Ohren und war Balsam für seine Seele. Er nickte nur leicht und spürte wie Harry sich neben ihn setzte und ihn sanft in seine Arme zog. Nun konnte Draco die Tränen nicht zurück halten, weinte all seine Angst heraus und versuchte endlich wieder so etwas wie ‚Frieden' zu fühlen. Aber er war ein Malfoy, sein Leben war nie friedlich gewesen, war nie so gewesen wie das Leben anderer. „Sch… alles wird gut…", flüsterte Harry beruhigend neben Dracos Ohr. Dieser kuschelte sich tiefer in die Umarmung seiner Geliebten und suchte nach dessen Wärme. „Du solltest ihr schreiben Schatz", sachte schob er ihn von sich und blickte in Dracos silber-graue Augen. Dieser nickte wieder leicht, machte aber keinerlei Anstallten sich zu bewegen. Seufzend stand Harry auf, holte Pergament und Feder und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. „Danke Harry", ein kurzes Lächeln erleuchtete Dracos hübsches Gesicht.

Seine schönen Augen glänzten im Schein des Kaminfeuers vor den beiden. Sein seidiges, platin-blondes Haar war mittlerweile fast kinnlang, seine Haut war ebenso blass wie die seiner Mutter und seine Lippen von der gleichen dezenten Farbe. Draco wirkte reif, männlich und zugleich edel und adlig. Auch Harry war erwachsen geworden, sein schwarzes Haar war ebenfalls ein Stück länger geworden, seine smaragdgrünen Augen hatten einen mystischen Glanz erhalten, seine Haut war etwas heller geworden und hob sich nun stark gegen das schwarze Haar ab und seine Züge waren maskuliner geworden.

Draco setzte die Feder auf das Pergament, schrieb aber nichts, stattdessen blickte er zu seinem Freund und sah ihn flehendlich an. „Ruhig, du schaffst das! Frag sie einfach wie es ihr geht und was sie macht, erzähl von der Schule oder so", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. Der Blonde nickte und schrieb:

Liebe Mutter,

wie geht es dir? Du fehlst mir sehr…

Hier in der Schule gibt es für mich kaum neues. Die meisten Flüche, die wir hier lernen hat Vater mir schon beigebracht, als ich noch klein war. Aber ich will dir natürlich nicht schreiben, weil ich von der Schule erzählen will. Es gibt etwas anderes, was du wissen musst (auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst).

Mutter… ich bitte dich nicht gleich sauer zu werden… ich… liebe Harry Potter…

Verzieh mir diese Wahl, aber mein Herz hat mich dazu gebracht. Gefühle kann man nicht verleugnen, auch nicht wenn man Malfoy heißt.

Ich weiß, ein Malfoy darf nicht lieben, aber Mutter, ich kann nicht anders! Ich bitte dich hab Verständnis! Und zeige diesen Brief niemandem, vor allem nicht Vater!

In Liebe

Draco

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schreiben willst?", fragte Harry skeptisch. „Ja, bin ich! Sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren", sagte Draco bestimmt und griff zu einem Umschlag, der auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben ihm lag. Darauf schrieb er in fein geschwungenen Lettern ‚Narcissa Malfoy', steckte den Brief hinein, griff nach der Kerze auf dem Tisch, ließ Wachs auf den Umschlag tropfen und presste mit seinem Ring das Wappen der Familie Malfoy in die heiße Substanz. Eine Schlange, die sich um eine Rose windet war nun im Wachs zu sehen. Draco nickte zufrieden und stand auf.

„Ich werde in die Eulerei gehen und ihn abschicken", sagte der Blonde und verließ den Raum. Harry sah ihm schwermütig nach.

War es richtig was er tat? Sollte er seiner Mutter wirklich davon erzählen und damit ihr Leben riskieren? Aber hatte sie denn nicht ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wen Draco sich an seiner Seite wünschte? Sie war doch seine Mutter! Und durch ihn in tödlicher Gefahr. Doch der Blonde würde es nicht schaffen Harry zu verlassen, zu sehr hing sein Herz an dem Gold-Jungen.

In Gedanken versunken stieg er den Turm hinauf und betrat die Heimstätte der Posteulen. Sofort schwebte eine pechschwarze Eule auf ihn zu setzte sich auf seine Schulter. „Ah, da bist du ja Artemis", sagte Draco und kraulte das Tier sanft am Kopf. Die Eule gab ein leises Geräusch des Wohlgefallens von sich und hüpfte auf Dracos Hand. Dieser holte den Brief hervor und band ihn an den Fuß seines Botentieres. „Bring ihn ihr, bitte", flüsterte der Blonde und schickte seine Eule los.

Schwerenherzens ging er zu Harry zurück und kuschelte sich neben diesen ins Bett. „Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut…", murmelte er noch…

Dunkelheit, tiefe Dunkelheit lag über dem kleinen Dorf Armthorpe. Die ländliche Gegend um das Dorf erstrahlte in der gleichen, nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Das einzig Helle in der Umgebung war das riesige Schloss, das monströs auf einem Hügel stand und alles um sich herum gespenstisch wirken ließ. In dem Dorf selbst erzählten sich die Leute viele merkwürdige Dinge über das Schloss.

Gerüchten zufolge, die man zumeist im ‚Old Slave', dem Pub des Dorfes, hörte, lebte in dem Anwesen eine reiche Familie. Angeblich reichten ihre Stammbäume weit zurück und sie waren von hohem Adel. Früher, das war allen klar war diese Familie normal gewesen. Zwar waren ab und an komische Leute bei ihnen ein und aus gegangen, die zumeist feine Roben aus Seide trugen und mit Kutschen angereist kamen, aber dem maß man keine große Bedeutung bei.

Die Einwohner selbst bekam man kaum zu Gesicht, doch jeder wusste, dass der Hausherr ein strenger Mann war. Seine eiskalten, silber-grauen Augen, die langen blonden Haare, die feinen Roben, die helle Haut, er wirkte mystisch und unnahbar. Jeder der ihm zu nah kam konnte die Kälte fast spüren, die diesen Mann umgab. Seine Frau war von nicht minder edeler Art, doch ihre Haare waren etwas dunkler, ihre Augen nicht grau, sondern von einem strahlenden Blau, ihre Roben aber ebenso edel wie die seinen.

Das Paar lebte seit Jahren in dem Haus, dessen Einwohner früher hohe Tiere im Rathaus des Dorfes gewesen waren, aber das lag viele, viele Jahrhunderte zurück, als die Malfoys noch nicht so einflussreich gewesen waren.

Auch wusste jeder in dem kleinen Ort um den Sohn der beiden, seinen Namen aber kannte man nicht, jedem war nur klar, dass er ebenso kalt und abweisend war wie sein Vater. Seine Augen waren genauso kalt und grau, sein Haar vom gleichen Platin-blond und seine Haut von der gleichen Blässe.

Doch der Junge schien das Jahr über in einem Internat oder so zu sein, jedenfalls sah man ihn nur im Sommer und wenn dann redete er meist über Dinge die sie nicht verstanden von ‚Muggels' und ‚Mudbloods'.

Über diese Art der Unterhaltung des Jungen gab es im Dorf viele Thesen. Mrs. Roseborn, die Frau des Wirts, behauptete der Junge rede irgendein Kauderwelsch der feinen ‚Pinkel', wie sie es nannte. Mr. Adams, ein älterer, rundlicher Mann mit freundlichem Gesicht sagte eines Abends verschwörerisch: „Ich sage euch, Freunde, was die da reden ist eine Geheimsprache, irgendwas, was das ‚Fußvolk' nicht wissen darf, die drehen krumme Dinger diese Leute, das sag ich euch!" Alle hatten zustimmend genickt und damit war das Thema Malfoy vom Tisch gewesen, doch dann geschah etwas womit niemand gerechnet hatte.

Ein Zeuge sagte er habe eine pechschwarze Eule zum Schloss fliegen sehen, an jenem Tag an dem Mrs. Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Jeder fragte sich was geschehen war, immer öfter empfing Mr. Malfoy nun seinen komischen Besuch, aber einer unter diesen Gestallten war besonders komisch.

Er hatte kalkweiße Haut, rote Augen, trug einen weiten, schwarzen Mantel, seine Nase glich den Nüstern einer Schlange und gegen die Kälte die er ausstrahlte wirkte Malfoy selbst wie eine Heizung. Dieser Mann, da war man sich sicher, hatte Morde begangen, aber niemand wusste wer er war.

Auch der Sohn der Familie war nie wieder aufgetaucht, nicht im Anwesen und auch nicht im Dorf selbst.

War er tot? Waren sie beide tot? Mutter und Sohn? Vom Vater getötet? Viele sagten es sei so, denn dieser Malfoy sei schon immer ein unbarmherziger Schlächter gewesen. Andere sagten, er habe sie nicht getötet sondern halte sie im Schloss gefangen und wieder andere sagte die beiden seien vor ihm geflohen.

Niemand wusste was geschehen war und eigentlich wollte auch niemand die grausame Wahrheit wissen, denn sonst wäre es ihnen mit Sicherheit aufgefallen. Jene kleine Veränderung in Armthorpe, die nicht viel zum Dorf selbst, aber zu den Gerüchten um die Malfoys, beitrug. Denn zumindest ein Rätsel hätte man lösen können, wenn man nur hingesehen hätte.

Es war so dunkel wie in vielen Nächten nicht mehr, doch das Anwesen der Malfoys erhob sich genauso gespenstisch gen Himmel wie in allen Nächten seit vielen vielen Jahrhunderten. Das Dorf lag ruhig da und die meisten Menschen schienen zu schlafen.

Der Wind war kalt und beißend, leichter Regen durchnässte den Boden und dunkle Wolken ließen die Schwärze der Nacht noch bedrohlicher wirken. Der Mond schob sich mal hinter die Wolken, mal tauchte er draus wieder auf und warf ein schauderhaftes silbernes Licht auf das Dorf.

Links und rechts neben den beiden jungen Männern, die wohl kaum älter als zweiundzwanzig Jahre waren, erhoben sich Grabsteine. Inschriften zierten die fein gemeißelten, stummen Zeugen eines Toten, der unter der Obhut des Steins seinen letzten Frieden fand. Das fade Mondlicht erleuchtete Engelsstaturen und materialisierte Gestalten des Todes selbst. Eine Sense zierte seine Knochenhand, sein Schädel lag unter einer Kapuze, ein weiter Umhang hüllte ihn gespenstisch ein. Dies war die Gestalt, die in den Alpträumen kleiner Kinder vorkam, war das Monster nach dem sie abends unter ihrem Bett suchten und weswegen sie zu ihren Eltern ins Bett stiegen.

Der Tod, schleichend, zuckersüß und hochgiftig, wenn sich seine Knochenhände um die Kehlen der Menschen legen und alles Leben aus ihnen herauspressen, versinkt die Welt in Schwärze. Der Moment wenn alles Dunkelheit wird und das Bewusstsein des Todes einem eiskalt in die Seele kriecht, wie eine Schlange die sich mit dem Blut durch die Adern windet und wenn sie das Herz erreicht es mit ihrem Gift zum stillstand bringt.

Der Tod, mächtiger waren nur die Dementoren, aber diese waren hier freilich nicht zu finden. Neben der schauderhaften Skulptur stand ein riesiger Engel.

Er hatte ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht, langes, glattes Haar, trug eine Kutte bis zu den Fußknöcheln und in Händen hielt er eine Harfe. Hoffnung und Liebe strahlte er aus. Glück war sein Markenzeichen. Ein Gesandter Gottes auf Erden, der Licht und Liebe bringt. Doch im Leben der beiden jungen Männer gab es das nicht, ihr Leben war ein Kampf.

Und nun würden sie einem der Opfer dieses Kampfes gedenken. Zum ersten Mal nach fünf verfluchten Jahren, waren sie hier. Ließen sich von der schaurigen Kälte des Friedhof ergreifen und erzitterten beim Gedanken daran, dass SIE hier sein sollte.

„Du willst das wirklich tun?", fragte einer beiden. Stummes Nicken beantwortete die Frage. Sie gingen weiter. Kreuze und Staturen säumten ihren Weg so, wie Leichen den Weg des einen der Männer säumten.

Nach schier endlosem Weg erhoben sich vor ihnen riesig und drückend die Krypten der Familie Malfoy. Ein jeder Name eines jeden Toten in diesen Hallen stand auf einer Obsidiantafel geschrieben. Angefangen bei frühen Ahnen der Familie aus dem siebten Jahrhundert vor Christus. Der erste Name auf der Tafel war: ‚Draco Lucius Malfoy'. Nach diesem Ahnen war auch der jüngste Sprössling der Familie benannt worden, der nun mit seinem Freund Harry Potter vor der Tafel stand.

Seine silber-grauen Augen huschten über die Namen, hochtrabende, zumeist lateinische fanden sich auf dem edlen Gestein. Serpens Auquila Malfoy (455 – 398 v. Chr.), Feles Serpens Malfoy (436 – 381 v. Chr.)... Irgendwann gab Draco es auf, all diese Namen zu lesen, die sich eh nach einiger Zeit wiederholten. Doch am letzten Namen auf der Obsidiantafel blieb sein Blick hängen und seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Schmerz.

Er spürte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen und aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohten, „Sie ist immer noch ein Teil meines Herzen…", sagte er. Harry zog ihn sanft in seine Arme. „Sch… weine ruhig es ist nichts falsch daran…", sagte er sanft, während sich in Dracos Gehirn das Bild des in Obsidian gemeißelten Namens einbrannte:

_Narcissa Aurora Lilith Malfoy (1956 – 1997 n. Chr.)_

Das Weinen und Schluchzen des Malfoy-Erben hallte über den nächtlichen Friedhof und schenkte der Nacht endloser Dunkelheit auch noch ein weiteres Mysterium im die Familie selbst, wer war es gewesen, den ein Zeuge des Nachts weinend am Grab der Familie gesehen hatte? War es der Sohn gewesen? Gehalten von einem Jungen mit tiefgrünen Seen statt Augen, die wachsam in die Nacht geblickt hatten? War der Junge am leben? Oder wusste nur niemand von seinem Tod? Denn Eins stand fest, Narcissa Malfoy war am Tag ihres Verschwindens gestorben. Wie, war ein Rätsel, doch niemand im ‚Old Slave' zweifelte daran, dass der Mörder ihr Mann war…


End file.
